Desire
by thenordicwolf
Summary: Jeff wasn't aware of how much he wanted her, until now. Annie had always wanted Jeff, but she never thought that he'd want her…until that one night. Jealousy, passion, and intense desire. Rated M for upcoming chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Jeff

It was Tuesday morning just after my Theoretical Physical Education class; the group was sitting around putting off studying while I was pretending to listen to their annoying conversations. Once Shirley started to talk about her church's Christmas service, I started to disassociate from their conversation and type out all the reasons I hated Christmas on my phone. I looked up every once in a while to gauge the conversation, I glanced at everyone and every-time my gaze traveled towards Annie, she was already looking at me. I would look away quickly each time, but one time I raised my eyebrow in a quizzical way, and she turned red and glance down to her lap. Confused, I never glanced back to her. I wasn't sure what it was, but she started to look more grown up recently. I didn't like how I cared. My thoughts were soon interrupted by the loud and irritatingly determined voice of Britta asking me,

"Jeff, when was your work's Christmas party again?"

"It's tomorrow night, why?" I said with as little enthusiasm as I could muster.  
"Well I thought since you hate Christmas, we should all come to support you!" They all turned towards me smiling and nodding.

Immediately, my mind began to think of things I would rather do than have all of them at my work party for a second time. On the list was bake a cake with the Dean, have a dress jacket not with a straight fold, and have Leonard stab my leg with a dull knife.

"Britta, as much as I would love having all of you ruin yet another one of my work parties, I think I'll be fine."

Abed piped in saying, "Jeff I know you hate Christmas but why not let your friends come and be there to make sure you have the best Christmas party of all time."

"Because, Abed," I said rolling my eyes, "The last time you all came to my work party, a janitor was taken to the hospital for inhaling extreme amounts of chloroform." My eyes traveled again to Annie who looked away again sheepishly.

"Jeff, that was all a misunderstanding and we were all just trying to help you! Plus that was all Annie's fault!" Troy added.

Annie made her little "Annie-sound" of frustration and rolled her eyes.

I started to get up from my seat to leave.

"Guys, I think I can handle the ho-ho-horrible night all by myself. Go get drunk off of 'nog and watch Elf by yourselves."

I could hear their protests and Troys' giggles while leaving. I didn't hear the tiny footsteps following me until I was tapped from behind. I turned around and found myself looking at the doe-eyed brown haired girl I was trying so hard to ignore.

"What do you want, Annie?" I said, crossing my arms.

"Jeff, why are you so against us coming? And please be honest."

"Well, Annie, I don't want to have to worry about all of you when I could be getting drunk and getting laid by the first hot chick that comes my way." I could tell my rude response had taken her aback, but I didn't want to care enough to apologize.

"Well, what if only I came?"

I hoped she couldn't see the color immediately spread across my face.  
"That's even worse; people would think I was your date." I said while laughing.

"That's not what I meant, Jeff…" she said while looking at her feet, "Why are you being so mean? This isn't like you."

I sighed, "Sorry Annie, I'm just not in the mood right now. We'll talk later, kid."

As I walked away she yelled, "Jeff! I am NOT a kid anymore!"

I laughed as I turned the corner.

When I got home, I kept finding my mind wander back towards Annie. I was getting really confused. She was still a child and she was definitely not my type. Too innocent, trusting, and naïve. Plus, she almost hinted at being my date for the party! What was that about? I decided that doing some push-ups would help clear my mind.

I was on #31 when there was a knock at my door. Sighing, I stood up and went to open it. To my sad surprise, I found Britta.

"What do you want?" I asked, still breathing heavy from my workout.

"Well, well, well, Jeff," she said while laughing, "Am I interrupting something? Or someone?"

"What? No, I was just doing some pushups."

As if I'd answer the door if I was that type of busy.

"Oh, okay great! Jeff, none of us have plans tomorrow and we want to come out to your party! Just let us come!"

"Do not come tomorrow night, if you all come that means I have to pretend to like you enough to have you know my work friends and I can't have that."

"What if we promise to behave? We won't bring Pierce and we'll dress nicely! C'mon, wouldn't you rather have an interesting night than a boring one?" She said incredibly enthused.

"If I say yes will you go away and let me be?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes! Bye Jeff, see you tomorrow!" She started bounding off.

"Britta- dress nicely, it's a black tie event!" I hoped she heard me.

I closed the door and poured myself a drink. I realized that this meant not only would I have to have them near my co-workers; I'd have to see Annie. The only thing keeping me sane is that at least she'd be wearing a frumpy or childish dress, giving me no reason to look at her…right?

I was so wrong.

A/N: So I realize that was a boring chapter, it's mostly just setting up the angst and flirty next chapter. What happens when Annie gets to Jeff's work party looking sexy and getting hit on by everyone? A very confused and jealous Jeff. What will he do? Next chapter up soon! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Annie

I had about three minutes until I needed to leave for Jeff's party. Shirley had offered to carpool but I wanted to get there on my own. I needed to make sure I had enough time to look perfect. I was getting tired of people thinking I was still a kid, so I was going to prove them wrong. I pulled the zipper up on my dress, put on some red lipstick, and got my shoes ready to go. I looked at myself one last time in the mirror. I gave myself a onceover and smiled. I knew that I was attractive. People always stared at my body, and back when I was younger, I tried to hide it. Now, I knew I had something to prove.

I pulled up to the venue about 20 minutes after the party had started. When I walked in, my eyes scanned the crowd. I saw Troy, Abed, and Britta by the drink table and Shirley by the food and what looked like a Jenga game, but I could not find Jeff. Of course. Only he would arrive even later than everyone else would to his own work party. I sighed and walked towards the drink table.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late," I said as I saw their eyes widen, "What's wrong?"

"Well Annie…..you look-" Britta started saying before being interrupted by Troy.

"-Really different." He said while looking me up and down. He and Abed then both looked away out of respect; I giggled.

"Thanks guys! Have you seen Jeff?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"No, he's not here yet," Britta said while Shirley waved them over, "Annie, we'll be right back."

I watched them walk away and realized I was now standing by myself awkwardly. My short burst of anxiety was interrupted by a deep voice.

"Can I get you a drink? Miss…?" A man asked me. He was attractive. Dark, tall, and very well dressed.

"It's Annie, and yeah of course. Apple martini?" I asked, enjoying his obvious interest in me.

"Alright," he signaled to the bartender, "my name is Rodger, by the way. I work in the marketing department here."

"Wow, that's exciting!" I said with only a little enthusiasm. Behind him, I saw a few more guys approaching.

"Hey there!" one of them said.

"Hi! Would you like to join Rodger and I?" I asked them. We all walked towards one of the tables. As we were making small talk, I saw Jeff come in and took a deep breath. Time to put on a show.

Jeff

(half an hour beforehand)

I turned the steaming hot water off in the shower and grabbed my towel. Normally I would've spent more time in the hot water but I wanted to make sure I looked even better than I normally do. While I was putting on my moisturizer, I asked myself, " _Who am I doing this for?"_ I could get women if I was wearing nothing but a sack if I wanted, so why was I caring even more than usual? My mind quickly returned to Annie. I knew she was going to be there at the party but I didn't know why I cared about looking nice on her account. Whatever, this will blow over once I get there and get a couple of drinks in me.

I looked at the clock and realized it was getting to be time to go. I went into my closet and grabbed a tight-fitting charcoal button up shirt and tighter-fitting black dress pants and sports coat. Once I put it on I sprayed some Calvin Klein Euphoria over myself and got my keys.

On the drive over, I blasted my music a little louder than normal to distract myself from the fact that not only will I be seeing Annie tonight, which is a situation that'll be more complicated than Abed's mind, the rest of the group will be there to annoy me. My thoughts distracted me from driving; it felt like I blinked and then I was at my office. I parked, got out, and walked up to the party room. I got in and saw Shirley, Britta, Abed & Troy all playing what looked to be Jenga. Who the hell brings Jenga to a work party? Let alone plays it? Whatever. I realized that Annie wasn't with them; my eyes traveled around the room, and then, I saw her. She was standing almost seductively in the middle of four guys who were obviously taking an extreme interest in her. But who could blame them?

She was wearing a tight, _tight,_ black dress that hit well above her knee; the neckline plunged down, showing off her infamously big chest. The dress hugged her body, elaborating deep curves I didn't know she had. Her legs seemed to go on for miles, trailing downwards into red stilettoes. Her hair was wild; surrounding her face as if she had just been properly fucked. I felt myself getting immediately turned on when she glanced over and caught my eye. I looked away and headed to go get a drink. I figured she would follow me and try to make normal conversation, and I didn't know if I was capable of that. Once I got to the bar, I looked back and noticed that she wasn't following me, she was still talking with my coworkers. I felt a low-baring burn deep in my chest. What was it? It couldn't be jealousy. I don't get jealous. But seeing her surrounded by all those men was definitely making me angry.

I could see the way there were looking her up and down; imagining what she would look like without that tight dress. It didn't even look like she noticed their obvious attraction. She just stood there, laughing at their probably unfunny jokes, touching their arms and swaying from one foot to the next. I felt the anger build up inside of me. I downed my drink and ordered another; once it arrived, I downed that too. I was not going to go through tonight without the assistance of alcohol confidence.

After about a half an hour of downing drinks, I glanced back at Annie and she looked back over to me smiling, she winked when she caught my eye, and I looked away angrily. I ordered another drink. Once I was about to down that drink, too, I felt a tap on my shoulder and a small voice say,

"Jeff? Are you okay?"

I glanced behind me and saw Annie looking concerned. I went to look down at my feet, but my eyes stopped at her beautiful chest. I breathed in deeply and sighed out.

"It's just not my night, Annie." I said while looking back at my drink.

She squeezed into the seat next to me and pulled my neck so I looked at her.

"Jeff, how many drinks have you had?"

"Not enough." I responded, while finally downing the one in my hands.

"Maybe it's time to slow down a bit…" she said, trying to gently take the glass out of my hand.

"Maybe it's time you leave me alone and go back to your entourage." I said, apparently rather loudly because other people looked over.

"Jeff, why are you being like this?" She asked defensively.

I stood up kinda clumsily and backed away while saying, "Not now, Annie. I don't have time for girls just dressing up for attention." My words came out slurry but I could still tell the effect it had on her. I could see her get immediately angry, as I waked away, I could tell she was following me. I opened the door to one of the conference rooms and let it slam behind me before she burst in.

"Jeff, what the hell is your problem? I've been trying to be nothing but nice to you and you're treating me like a child! You're not my dad, you're my friend and I don't like how you're acting!"

I scoffed and rolled my eyes, "Whatever, Annie." I was trying to distract myself from how hot she looked. I tried to focus on the fact that she was angry at me, and that I was starting to feel the familiar alcohol buzz.

"And why did you say I was dressing up for attention? Do you not think I look good?" She asked, looking down at her outfit.

"Annie, I think you look fantastic." I said, still trying to avoid staring at her body.

"Then what's the problem?"

I looked at her and didn't see a child. I saw a woman who was incredibly attractive. I saw a woman who I had spent the last hour or so drinking to forget that I was jealous over. I looked down at her body, once again taking in her perfect figure. I stepped closer to her and let my hand touch her waist. She breathed in quickly as a response to my touch. I trailed my hand down slightly and looked at her in the eyes.

"The problem is I don't want all these people staring at something that I want."

She looked up at me with a quizzical and playful look and asked, "Something you want?"

"Yeah, want." I gently shoved her back to the wall and looked at her in the eyes. I tried to come up with any excuse to stop while I was ahead, but when she looked down at my lips and then bit her own, I knew I couldn't. I put my mouth to hers, grabbing at her hips. She ran her hands down my back and when I tugged at her bottom lip with my teeth, she dug her fingernails into me. I moved my mouth to her neck, she responded by letting out a small moan. I let my hands travel backwards and grabbed her ass. I used both of my hands to grab her legs and pull them up onto my hips. I ground myself into hard her while moving back and forth from kissing her neck to kissing her beautiful mouth.

"Fuck, Jeff. I want you." She almost whispered, her hands winding through my hair and down my neck.

In an instant, I snapped back to reality. I put her down and looked at her in the eyes again. They were the same eyes from moments ago, when I knew I wanted her, but now, all I saw were the eyes of something I couldn't mess with.

"Annie, I'm sorry, we can't" I said, looking away, smoothing down my shirt.

"What? Why?" She asked breathlessly.

"I'm drunk. Clearly not thinking straight. I think it's time for me to leave." I turned away to leave. Even while hearing her protests, I kept going.

I was about to face something that I've been putting off for years.

I wanted to fuck Annie Edison.

A/N: A long chapter, I know. And I know I cut things off just before they got started, but don't worry, there's more of that for later ;) In the next chapter, Jeff and Annie both struggle with the previous night; "what did it mean" and all that jazz. Then, they get a surprise that will definitely cause some more tension (cough sexual cough). Please review, I always like feedback. If something is weird with the grammar or punctuation I apologize, English is my 2nd language. Thanks for reading, lovelies 3


End file.
